


A good kitty

by Talvi



Series: Glamily having fun [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's playing the guitar in the living room, he even has his eyes closed. Well, when he opens them, he finds his friend staring at him.<br/>Just a little PWP with Adam and Tommy. Blowjob yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good kitty

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for mistakes. English isn't my native language.

Oh, how much he loved watching him play the guitar. Not only on concert or rehearsal, Adam loved it more when Tommy was half laying down on the couch, playing the acoustic guitar, his eyes closed, and his fingers playing in the strings.

Damn those fingers.

He heard the slow music filling the room. He felt in the air the soft singing coming from Tommy's lips.

Damn those lips.

-Adam... you can stop...fucking staring at me...- he heard Tommy now singing louder to him.

He blushed, just like everytime. Like everytime those brown eyes stared at him, the singer would blush like a teenager girl. He couldn't help it.

-I wasn't...staring...- he lied.

-Oh you weren't?- the other asked, leaving the guitar at his side

-Well, can you blame me?

Now Tommy was the one blushing like a teenager. Well, he had to admit sometimes he did felt that way with Adam. He had been staying in the singer's house for a while now, almost a whole month and it had been a wonderful time. Just to see him everyday, taking breakfast, smiling and singing Madonna while cooking lunch, and giggling like a kid while watching his favourite TV shows. In some way, Tommy feel that Adam just make him a better person, just by being in there, at his side, with him, caressing his hair in the afternoon or leaving soft kisses on his cheeks the moment the woke up at morning. To be honest, Tommy never enjoyed sleeping next to someone so much as he did enjoyed it with Adam. His big bed was confortable, but better were his arms, strong, holding him tight like he was afraid to lose him in the dreams. It just felt right. Everything. The two of them living together, every day and every night.

Adam softly touched Tommy's blonde hair. He loved that beautiful hair, not matter the color, or even the lenght, he just loved it, the way it felt between his fingers.

-Did your rehearsal finish?

-I think so- Tommy shrugged -I guess now I have more fucking important things to...think about it. Maybe now I have something...a little more importan...to do- he said walking to Adam, smiling -Would you help me, babyboy?

Adam did recognize the look in his friend's eyes. He was always that way. He always had that special light in his eyes when he wanted... to be closer.

-Help you? Oh honey, I would help you to do anything, if you ask me that way.

Tommy blushed again, trying to not feeling like a teenager and trying to contain inside him the urge he felt to run and jump to Adam. Just like he did the first time he realized his feelings were mutual.

-So.. Pretty Kitty... what you have in mind?-

-Oh, you think I have something planned? Come on, man, I was calm playing my guitar and suddeny I open my eyes and I find you there, fucking staring at me, with God knows what kind of thoughts running through your mind.

Adam get up from his chair and took Tommy's hand

-Enough talk, don't you think? usually you're not like this, usually you're the one taking control.

-And you love that, baby boy. But sometimes. I just love to feel your hands strong on me, and the way your mouth keeps telling me how hard will you fuck me.

Adam grabbed him by his shoulders and suddenly kissed him hard. Passionate. Feeling the taste of the other's lips, and now letting his tongue fight against Tommy's.

-Fucking forget about the guitar...

-No, honey, after this you will compose the most wonderful melody about passion and love

-And you will sing it with your fucking angel voice

-Now shut up

Their mouths meet again, and now Tommy's hands are touching Adam's back, gripping on his shirt. Adam took it off smiling at Tommy.

-Damn you, your chest and your fucking freckles, man...

Tommy licked his lips and his hands now reached to touch Adam's chest, his fingers piching on the brown nipples, and now his tongue licking on Adam's neck, going down, tasting on his collarbones, his hands grip on Adam's belt, tugging at his jeans.

-Adam

The singer smiled, looking at the other man's lust expression, Tommy bitting his own lip, his pretty long fingers trying to reach further. Adam undid th belt and slowly unzip his jeans, inside his mahood was almost completely hard and he took it out letting his pants and underwear fall to the floor. The blonde gasped at the sight of that gorgeous cock and grabbed it, feeling the hardness in his hand.

-Down, kitty...

Feeling a hand on his neck and other at his shoulder, Tommy followed it's instructions and got on his knees. Adam knew it, he knew how much Tommy wanted this.

-That's good, very good... now... open your pretty lips...

Oh, he loved hearing the singer talking to him like this, kind and dominant, remembering him that Tommy belonged totally to Adam, from the very first moment their lips met during a song.

-Wait, let me see you, darling...- Adam said putting a finger on Tommy's chin and making him look up. -Beautiful lips indeed...- he whispered to himself, but loud enough so the man on his knees would hear too -It's all yours now...- he said pushing softly but firmly on Tommy's neck, grabbing his hair too.

Tommy grabbed the shaft of Adam's cock and licked the tip before taking the head in his mouth. He heard a soft moan from his friend's lips and took a little more of his cock.

-Oh Tommy...

Tommy had to admit the first time he gave Adam a blowjob it was hard to take it all in his mouth, actually he couldn't, but ow, with way more experience, he could proudly take all of Adam's lenght in his mouth. So he did now, feeling the big head and the hard shaft touching his tongue and he moved his head to fit it all better.

-What a deep throat, honey... so warm...

Adam caressed Tommy's hair, urging him to continue. Tommy understood the message and slowly started to suck on Adam's cock, moving his head to take it all again, this time he moved his hand and pushed himsef more so he could feel the singer's balls against his chin.

-Fuck yes, Tommy... such a good sucker...

Now Adam knew Tommy gave in to his control and grabbing the back of his head again he moved too, fucking Tommy's mouth in a faster rhythm.

-That's it, kitty, take it all...-

He thrusted in his mouth a little harder now, feeling Tommy's tongue touching his shaft and the tip hitting the back of his throath.

-Oh baby... fuck...-

He moved faster and Tommy moaned as much as he could with Adam's dick in his mouth, his knees hurting and the singer's words driving him crazy, making his own cock hard, pushing against his underwear.

-Yes... fuck... Tommy... so good...-

Adam's grip on Tommy's neck got hard, the same as his movements fucking Tommy's mouth. It felt wonderful in a way the blonde couldn't explain, it felt like heaven having that marvelous dick in his mouth, waiting it to come in his throath.

-I'm close... oh honey I'm gonna...-

Adam hesitated about coming in his friend's mouth, but everything was clear when he felt Tommy's hand grabbing his ass and not letting him go.

-Mmmm.....!!!-

Adam thrusted in a couple more times until he felt Tommy's index finger pushing inside his hole. It was too much and the singer came hard and thick in the other's mouth.

-Fuck!!! Tommy!!!

He felt his orgams running through his body for several seconds, his legs shaking at the feeling, and moved out of Tommy¿s mouth slowy as he watched him swallowing his cum.

-Honey...

The singer knelt in front of Tommy, took his head in his hand and kissed him softly, tasting the left of his cum in the other's tongue.

-You were a really good boy...

Tommy smiled and kissed Adam on the cheek

-A really good kitty indeed.


End file.
